The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus benjamina `Exotica.` The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is `Midnight`.
The new variety was discovered as a mutation in a controlled planting of Ficus benjamina `Exotica` in a greenhouse in The Netherlands.